User talk:Slanderson
Speak To Your Local Representative Of The Ashtar Galactic Command Hints For AmmoWorks * disasteraid.com * F-14 Parts Warehouse--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Balgo Pages Sorry, but I don't want to ruin your stuff--it's spelled Blagojevich and there's already a page for him, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, nice to see you, too! I figured you'd probably be making your own show or something by now! :As far as Blago's pages go, I'm just going to make them redirects. If one person misspells his bleepin' name, others will too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, are you on right now? ???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:38, 30 May 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse I miss your truthibutions in general, but I especially hope you might be able to be around for the Wikipocalypse - for Essjay's sake, if for no other reason.--thisniss 13:47, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Newt Gingrich I tried to start a page a while ago called "Gingrich Republican Retirement Home" it was supposed to be a sly description of a prison for Republicans. I would appreciate some help on it, if you can...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Goliath page I am going to revert your blanking of that page, and give that kid time to fix it up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:08, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea what "Gargoyles" is. I could look it up, but I don't care. LOL.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Frau Colbert It is a picture of Cloris Leachman from Young Frankenstein.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:30, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Essjay Question Just out of curiousity, where did you get the "Community College" dropout info for your Essjay article? I have been following this story slavishly, and I sort of remember seeing this, but can't remember where in all the pieces I'v read. But I'm wondering if this "information" is Wikiality or factiness or both. I am particularly curious because on his now defunct Wikia user page, Essjay lists three schools at which he "studied philosophy and religion" (presumably, he did not complete a degree at any of these). Two are universities, and one is a top ranked liberal arts college. I don't care in terms of the fact-hugging, I'm just curious about the sourcing (for reasons of my own academic interest - one of the ways I justify spending so much time here is by calling it "fieldwork" for a "project" on wikiality. very crafty, dontcha think?). On a different point of curiousity, I also happen to have gotten my B.A. from one of the very liberal arts school that Essjay claims to have attended, so I'm wondering if that's the one being billed as a "Community College" (it is very small, and in Kentucky, so it wouldn't surprise me if the mainstream media simply lept to this conclusion). If that is the case, woe unto those who are about to feel a big bunch of Kentucky liberal arts whoop ass. They train us up real good for hell-raisin at them thar Kantucky carledges. Anyway, if you can help me out with the sourcing, I would be most obliged.--thisniss 02:48, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool. You know I wasn't actually feeling insulted: I find this whole saga fascinating. I knew I had seen that line printed somewhere, too - I think that the "community college dropout" ref is in several papers, esp. foreign press (I looked at some Aussie articles yesterday, too). I hadn't seen the screen cap I linked to above when I was first reading all these, so I didn't have any comparative for where that "community college" might be. But now I really am wondering what their source is, and whether they might be wrong. It would amuse me to no end if there are still more layers of hoaxing, or if they just didn't bother to find out where he went to school. Either way, this is such a great story. I used to live in Louisville, and I'm so wishing I knew the guy (if he's "really" there, that is). Alas, his finely spun web of deceit protects his "real" identity still. But thank you so much for the link!--thisniss 03:16, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Not that you're necessarily interested, but I just found the answer in a Kentucky paper, here. It seems like the "community college dropout" line was started at ABC, and everyone else picked it up from there (including the wikip*dia navel gazing article). Anyway, it's definitely a choice to call him a "community college drop-out": he did, indeed, also drop out of a community college. But it looks like he spent most of his time at a from a liberal arts school with a top 50 U.S. News ranking and a strong academic reputation - this was where he "dropped out" first (or "worst"?). So they could just call him a "college dropout." But it wouldn't make as sensational a story, so he will always be a "community college dropout" from this point on. That is why I love wikiality.--thisniss 03:37, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Dan Quayle Thanks for cleaning that up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm gonna upload some Dan pics for your page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :FYI, images are on Dan Quayle's talk page, use what you want, ignore the rest. I wasn't able to find any of him when he was really young.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:35, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :: Try this one from college --El Payo 09:02, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :I had to look up the IgNobel thing (I made a reference to it somewhere else on this site, where I don't remember) but I put a link to it on the talkpage.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:09, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Secular Progressives Your "See Also" additions made my gut churn with truthy rumblings of laughter. Or maybe I have a stomach virus. But either way, I am having a much better day because of your work there.--thisniss 18:22, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Dwight There is an article for The Office, put him there, for now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 1 March 2007 (UTC) The UC Tag You can use the "UC" tag as a sort of "p0lace holder" while you are working on pages. Use it like you would any other tag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:09, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Rapture Index Would you care to take a look at Rapture Index and see if you can do anything with it? I am having trouble finishing it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 1 March 2007 (UTC) No Way There is no way I would delete that, it isn't random, it is as truthy as Conservapedia.com. I just hope you nominate that to be featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:22, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :If it would make you feel better, I can tag it "American" or "Fox"...kinda giving it my seal of approval...so no one else will tag it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:24, 27 February 2007 (UTC) New Page, Just for You... I made this with you in mind, enjoy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Aww, I thought if there was anyone who could fill it in, it was you. I loved what you did to Your Bedroom Dresser that I thought it was right up your alley. Oh well.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:18, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::No way, those are your ideas. She may be dead, but no one is making fun of her. I, for one, am making fun of all those men who couldn't care about her while she was alive, but certainly have no problem hitching a ride on her now that she is dead. I am trying to add names of people who seem to be the kind of people who would do that. ::Make a new account and post them under that name if you don't want it attached to your contributions. But I'm not going to take credit for someone else's words.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not going to take credit for someone else's words. Make a new account for "anonymous" edits, call it NotSlanderson or something.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:15, 19 February 2007 (UTC) The YouTube We can now link directly to The YouTube...check out my page, I have posted instructions there, and I am going to have to add it to the beginners' pages and stuff...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I missed ya...but it seems you figured it out. Bully for you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:11, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Aww Shucks You're welcome...I just hope Stephen sees those cards, although, yours might have been posted after the show taped...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:50, 15 February 2007 (UTC) VCard Make sure you move your post onto Thisniss' "talk Page" also, why won't it work? Is it too long?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :OK, this is one of those new templates, where you can add info onto the existing template...first type in like you would normally...the first set of braces (the fancy curly ones) then type in the name of the card you want to use, then type in one of those horizontal lines "shift" forward slash (\), then type in your message...check out this page and see if the instructions make sense...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:39, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::You don't have to click on them...these new templates will put your text over the pictures. Go to the page where you can post the cards, and see what others have done...and see if any of that makes sense...here, I will post one on this page, check out the code on the edit tab of your talk page and see what I did... --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:48, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Very nice card...I made the font a little smaller, and posted a different picture, so that your message would fit. Go check it out and make any adjustments, I think you might be able to put another line break in there...(after "expected"?)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:05, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Grammys I heard that long ago, but wondered why he never mentioned it during the show, or why Jon Stewart never teased him about it...but then again I also read on wikip*dia that there will not be a main host, just several presenters. A quick check on yahoo news and a quick google revealed little more. Also, nothing on imdb message boards about it either...hmm...why is the liberal media hiding this important event?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:52, 11 February 2007 (UTC) : I don't think we have any standards on that page, so next time you hear somethig (whether from the tv, the radio of the voices in your head) just pop it right in there. But do me a favor, try to format it to look like a news story. You know, with the name of the city and the date in the beginning, stuff like that. Thanks and like all news organizations, we can always write a retraction if it is found to be false. LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:08, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Templates We have a pseudo-"not a predator" template, "GOPperv". As far as how to make one, we don't have any standards. But, you can go to the templates page and find one you like, copy/paste the code to a new page, start playing with it, but make sure you use the "Show preview" button before save it. I can look at it afterward, if'n you want. We do have a "UC-AAR-1" which is an "Under Construction" tag featuring Air america radio host Rachel Maddow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:56, 7 February 2007 (UTC) F-14 Glad you liked it, and good to see you back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:37, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Valentine's Card Citizen Slanderson, I believe that you have not yet written a Valentine Card for Stephen. Where's the love? Where's the patriotism? Your country needs you.--thisniss 16:28, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Dictionary Just an FYI, we have a template that you can place on a page that is meant for the dictionary. It is called "dic", if you wanna see how to use it, just go to the dictionary and there is a little note on how.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:50, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Did you get that? Just making sure...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:11, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Professor Impossible Voila!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Bears on a Submarine Thought you might find that interesting...also Project Runway--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:58, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Dave Mustaine I thought it only decent to tell you that your article, Dave Mustaine, was put down. It had been "On Notice" since OCT 20, 2006, and we did everything we could to save it but it was just too far along. I am sorry for your loss.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Professor Impossible Is vanity. Please move it so I don't have to vanitize it and other bad things.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:35, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :You didn't have to delete it, just move it, User:Slanderson/Multimedia/Professor_Impossible--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:44, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::You now have a sub-directory for your stuff, User:Slanderson/Multimedia--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:51, 24 October 2006 (UTC) You are Welcome to Do As You Please Just be sure to send me a link so I can watch...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :That's a link to tom green, isn't there a more specific link than that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:44, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::Add the link to your User page, and it will be okay, dress it up with pretty ribbons and such...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Project Runway Is my guilty pleasure. I love Tim Gunn, but not in a gay-way, although, my wardrobe would improve by leaps and bounds not that there is anything wrong with that. And I am glad Jeffrey won; Laura turned out to be a real bottom feeder.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:44, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Did you see Dr. Colbert... ...mentioned us the other night! It was so exciting, I believe I felt the same way he did when Oprah mentioned him to Frank Rich! BTW, you might want to mention Fred Phelps in your "Weekly Radio" article, he has been going onn about "mocking and scoffing" crap for a few weeks now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::...well that beats what I'm doing: avoiding writing a screenplay (bought Final Draft so it could collect dust), watching Project Runway, where other people sew clothing on women, living in garbage, falling asleep.......oh, and this webpage, which helps to avoid writing above imaginary screenplay...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:15, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :::I buy the software so I can have the software. My copy doesn't crap out on me, plus I had the cash so I blew it on screenwriting software and internet porn, so sue me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:39, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Before I answer you Q Re:Truthy Dictionary Let me present you with this... (Truthiness Monkey Award moved to User Page) in recognition of you contributions to truthiness. Congratulations! :Now, on to business...anything can be added, in fact (oops!) I was going to move all small articles (that seem like definitions) to this page, so basically, yes, single-word, or phrases are welcome in the Truthiness Dictionary™.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:14, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Shakespeare Insult Kit Damn right.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 6 September 2006 (PDT) agreed Vein Mountain Delete I wanted to have the "Db" on record, before deleting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:14, 10 September 2006 (PDT) Stephen and The Coreys What were you saying? So much is going on here...I'm listening to my iPod filled with songs from Stephen and The Coreys (the band he was in before the break up and he created Stephen and the Colberts), but you are probably listening to your copy of their LP, "Meet You All The Way, Charlene (oh Yeah)" which was the song that started the break up in the first place, but who am I to tell you that...since you are their official biographer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:41, 12 September 2006 (PDT) :I'd hate to see you when you're plussed...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:42, 12 September 2006 (PDT) ::You would rather have your baby deleted than to compromise your beliefs? You are that much of a Fundamentalist Corey? You, sir, are a good American, I am honored to be in your presense. But, I am confused what to do with the Db. I cannot cut and run from my threat, but I am strangely respectful of your refusal to alter your beliefs in any way. I wil have to ask my gut what to do...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:55, 12 September 2006 (PDT) :::Now I don't want to...make me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:13, 13 September 2006 (PDT) ::::You're woozy because it's too long before the next The Colbert report. I'm woozy too, and tired. enough for now, talk later...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:52, 13 September 2006 (PDT) Narlboro ad Beautifully rendered logo, but...I believe the font for "Narlboro" cigarettes is "Onyx" not "Times New Roman" you font-hating commie.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:17, 15 September 2006 (PDT) :(just in case...i am just kidding...)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:57, 15 September 2006 (PDT) My heads First off, my heads are none of your business. And "B", I submit that you are probably one of those people who has a life and doesn't spend hour after hour watching scrutinizing internet porn while adding truth to the internets on wikilaity. Am I right? Did I nail you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:15, 16 September 2006 (PDT) :Half a nail is better than resorting to "logic" like you did. And there goes the rest of the nail...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 16 September 2006 (PDT) Leave You Alone? I was in my own internets tube, when you interrupted my enjoyment of internets porn...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 24 September 2006 (PDT) :There are only 2 ways to be free from the celebrity fame trap: show your boob during the super bowl, or be a liberal close to an election...then, and only then, will they leave you alone--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 24 September 2006 (PDT) Everything I do, I do for Stephen As we all should be doing, citizen! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:46, 25 September 2006 (PDT) Hush Hush now, you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Vanity Good catch on vanity for HIM. But in the future, just tag the article with . Keep up the good work, citizen! Stephen Colbert's Hiphopsketball: A Jazzebration This page already exists here: Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball: A Jazzebration--Lewser 05:11, 27 October 2006 (UTC)